You Forgot Me
by izzy-volturi
Summary: Chad and Sonny have been dating for a few years and then chad has to leave for 2 years to promote Mackensie Falls and when he comes back he has forgot Sonny how far will she go to get him to remeber?
1. sad goodbyes and shocking hello

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing sadly :(**

**(A/N: I can't spell so please let me know if i spelt anything wrong!)  
**

You forgot me!

CPOV

_I can't belive that i am going to tell my amazing gilfriend, that i love, that i'm leaving for 2 years, around the world, to promote my show, urggh damn you fate! _knocks on Sonny's dressing room door

_"come in!" sonny shouted through the door_

_I walked in_ "hey sonshine" _on crap i sounded depressed! i wonder if she noticed_

"hey what's wrong you sound depressed?" _oh-no she noticed quick play it cool_

"that's because I am" _or not! _"why" she asked conserned_ so i explained about promoting Mackesie Falls  
_

"oh, so i won't be able to see you for 2 years" _she asked with tears in her eyes i nodded and left because i couldn't stand her tears_

_2 week's later_

_time to go i'm gonna miss Sonny so much _"i'm gonna miss you sonshine"_ i said sadly_

"I'm gonna miss you to chaddy" _she said and then added _"promise me that you won't forget me!"

"I promise" _I paused then added _"And promise me that you won't become a diva"_ she giggled and answerd _"I promise"_Then i got on the plane and took off._

_2 years later_

SPOV

"Tawn I'm so excited Chad is coming back to day!" _i was screaming instead of saying thing's_

"I know you've been going on about for the last 2 weeks!" _she said blankly_

"well I'm off to go meet him at the airport!" _I squealed_

(At The Airport)

_I was looking for Chad and then i saw him with his cast so i ran up and hugged him then he turned arround and the worst question possible!_

"who are you?" he asked looking confused ,me and his whole cast gasped!

**A/N sorry it's no good the next will be better thow i promise! :):):)**


	2. Girlfriend?

You forgot me!

**Discaimer: sadly i don't own anything :(**

**(A/N i can't spell so please let me know if i've spelt anything wrong!)**

SPOV

"What?" Chad asked confused "what did i do wrong?"

"You don't know who i am do you?" I asked with tears in my eye's

"Should I? OH are you the fan who sent me copys of every picture of me?" he asked _wow! who knew his Ego would get bigger?_

"CHAD! I can't belive you what happend to 'Chad Dylan Cooper NEVER breaks a promise?' Where is that Chad because this Chad has broken a very important promise!" I asked _Crap I'm crying_

"I Chad Dylan Cooper NEVER breaks a promise so i don't know what YOU are talking about!" he said _,very cockey, I might add_

"Well, you have broken something bigger than a promise" I paused "my heart" _i burst out crying and ran back to Condor studios!_

CPOV

"CHAD! I can't belive you what happend to 'Chad Dylan Cooper NEVER breaks a promise?' Where is that Chad because this Chad has broken a very important promise!" _The ,Beutiful, Brown haired asked and started crying_

"I Chad Dylan Cooper NEVER breaks a promise so i don't know what YOU are talking about!" I said _,Kinda cockey though_

"Well, you have broken something bigger than a promise" She paused "my heart" _She burst out crying and ran away i turned to my cast_

"who was that?" _i asked VERY confused_

"SONNY MONROE!, YOUR GIRLFRIEND" _they ALL said together _"Girlfriend?" _i asked EVEN MORE confused They all nodded_

"All we hear first few weeks is Sonny this and Sonny that, then you stop talkind about her and now you "forgot"? does'nt make any sence"_said Portlyn_

"What is with the air quotes? and i sariosly don't remember this "Sonny"!" _I said kinda loud oops!_

"LOOK IT'S CHAD DYLAD COOPER!"_ Said some random red haired girl next thing i know me and my cast are running from a bunch of fans _"HELP!"

_I turned around and saw they got Trevor! oh-no WE all stopped to help Trevor but we were taken as well!_


	3. Arguments!

You forgot me!

**Discaimer: sadly i don't own anything :(**

**(A/N i can't spell so please let me know if i've spelt anything wrong!)**

SPOV

_I ran into my and tawni's dressing room slammed the door and cryed even harder_

"Whats wrong?" _i heard a consernd voice ask i looked up and saw Tawni sitting on the orange counch_

"it's...it's" _i burst out crying again!_

"it's wat sonny?" _said Zora popping out from the vent_

"it...it's...ch..ch..cha..chad!" _i cried harder!_

"WHAT DID HE DO?" _they screamed simotaniosly_

"h...h...he...HE FORGOT ME!" _i shouted and fell to the floor crying_

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_LATER IN THE COMMISSARY_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

CPOV

_Never thought i'd thing this but STUPID FANS TEARING MY CLOTHES! i'm glad i'm back at condor studios in the Commissary oh theres that i can't girl out of my head!... what was her name again? somady? somthing? summy? SONNY! that was it! i wonder why she said 'I broke her heart' Oh thats right my cast said she was my...GIRLFRIEND! I remember she from chuckle city EEEEWWWW_ "WHY WOULD I DATE SOMEONE FROM CHUCKLE CITY wait did i say that out loud?" _I asked Trevor he nodded slowly i turned and felt someone SLAP ME!_ "NO-ONE SLAPS CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" i yelled looking up at the culprit!

SPOV

"NO-ONE SLAPS CHAD DYLAN COOPER!"_ Chad yelled looking up at me for the first time scince the scince... the iscident _"oh hi sonny" he SMILED

i turned to Tawni and said "oh look he remembers my name, how nice" then i turned back to chad

"look"_ he said standing up _"I know your mad about me forgetting about you" _everyone gasped _"but Somady I" _i cut him of _"IT'S SONNY!"

"right SONNY whatever listen SO WHAT IF I FORGOT YOU!"_ i started to cry_

"YOU ALWAYS SAID YOU LOVED ME!" _I cryed harder_

"WELL IF I REALLY LOVED YOU I WOULD REMEMBER YOU WOULDN'T I !" _he yelled viscoshly_

**If you wanna know whats gonna happen next read the next chapter it will be up soon!**


	4. Just Drop Dead

You forgot me!

Here's the next chapter ,hope you like it, enjoy!

**Discaimer: sadly i don't own anything :(**

**(A/N i can't spell so please let me know if i've spelt anything wrong!)**

SPOV

_"YOU ALWAYS SAID YOU LOVED ME!" I cryed harder_

_"WELL IF I REALLY LOVED YOU I WOULD REMEMBER YOU WOULDN'T I !" he yelled viscosHly_

"Y...Yo..YOU M...MO...MONSTER!" _i screamed i was crying my heart out by now_ "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! FOR ALL I CARE YOU CAN JUST DROP DEAD!" _i ran out crying_

CPOV

"Y...Yo..YOU M...MO...MONSTER!" _i screamed i was crying my heart out by now_ "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! FOR ALL I CARE YOU CAN JUST DROP DEAD!" _crazy girl ran out crying AGAIN you would think she would run out af tears!_

"BOOOOOOO!" _EVERYONE threw food at me! even my own 'friends' _"BOO ME? WELL BOO YOU HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT? HUH?" _Uh-oh stupid EGO! _"wait wait WAIT" _I took a dramatic deep breath_ "PEACE OUT SUCK-"

SPOV

_Chad took a dramatic deep breath_ "PEACE OUT SUCK-" _i threw an apple at his head knocking him out _"OOPS"

_everyone looked at me _"CONGRADULATIONS!"_ yelled Grady _"YOU TOLD HIM TO DROP DEAD AND NOW HE'S DEAD!"

" NO hes not look hes still breathing i just knock him out with a-"_ Grady cut me off _"an evil spell !"

_i sighed _"no i just threw an apple at his BIG EGOISTIC head" _i explaind fully calm, almost fully calm_

"oh well I need to find Bernie he's missing" _explaind Zora i swear sje's ALWAYS loseing that Snake! _"AGAIN?" _everyone but me and Zora said inunision_

"YEH YEH WATEVER LITTLE ZORAS ALWAYS LOSING HER SNAKE THAT EVEN HER PERENTS HATE poor Burnie's not even aloud in the house" _said a sad zora awww_

"well I am gonna go SHOPPING i need more coco moco coco!" _said an excited Tawni _"Oh 1 last thing mr Condor said that were haveing aN OPEN MIC NIGHT IN 2 DAYS YAAAAY i love Concerts! TOODLES" _with that tawni left YES i better go get my song book! oooh THIS IS SO EXXCITING  
_


	5. Don't Forget

You forgot me!

Here's the next chapter ,hope you like it, enjoy!

**Discaimer: sadly i don't own anything :(**

**(A/N i can't spell so please let me know if i've spelt anything wrong!)**

SPOV

"well I am gonna go SHOPPING i need more coco moco coco!" _said an excited Tawni _"Oh 1 last thing mr Condor said that were haveing aN OPEN MIC NIGHT IN 2 DAYS YAAAAY i love Concerts! TOODLES" _with that tawni left YES i better go get my song book!_

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^Tawni and Sonnys dressing room^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

_hmmm what to sing at open mic? i fliped through my songs_

"hmmm Me, Myself and Time? NO, Remember December ,NO WAY!, ummm, here we go again, can't back down, gift of a friend, NO, NO and NOOO WAY! ooh i have perfect the PERFECT SONG!"_ it's gonna a great mic!_

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^At Open mic Night^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

"Hello everyone welcome to the first open mic night at Condor studios!" Marshelle annonced "First up Uhhh Sonny Monroe!"

_I walked up on stage and saw Chad in the second row Good he's here Hopfully this will jog his memory!_ "hi Every one i'm gonna sing a song i wrote called 'Don't forget' Hope you like it!" _I smiled and started to play_

"Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me

"Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us

"But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

"So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

"We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

"But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

"Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all

"And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
Please don't forget us

"But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us"

"Thank you Everyone!" _I smiled proudly and every one Clapped _

_C_POV

_OMG Sonny... i do remember you!_

**_(_A/N that's the end of 'You Forgot Me' i know that there's only 5 chapters but i couldn't think of what else to put so i decided chad rembers Sonny NOW but i will write a sequile but this time Chad will tell Sonny he remebers Her yaaaay BUT Sonny will forget chad and it will be longer! I promise! :) :P :) :P )  
**


End file.
